wonder_womanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rod12
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wonder Woman Wiki! Thanks for } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please check out the for more tricks, and leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Probably gonna change the image at some point. Doomlurker 18:02, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I saw a teaser poster but not the one you are talking about. Upload it so i can take a look please. Doomlurker 21:58, 3 January 2009 (UTC) It does look good. I think she'd make a great wonder woman. I hope they do make a movie cos like many other dc characters i dont think wonder woman gets enough media attention. With Orange lanterns there is very little info about the ring, the battery or the central power battery. Doomlurker 22:08, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Heroes for this site: *Liberty Belle *Starfire *Stargirl They maybe Justice Society mostly but they are linked to Wonder Woman and/or Wonder Girl Doomlurker 16:05, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for you work on the heroes. I will head over to GLW and create the other ILC templates. Doomlurker 21:00, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I originally deleted them but if you look at the articles there is only a small bit of information on the pages and it only tells you about when they have fought Wonder Woman under other media. Also they are all members of the Injustice League which was recently created on here. Doomlurker 19:24, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Work on here Artists and writers could be made on here and the other wikis i think, Doomlurker 22:22, 3 May 2009 (UTC) New Forum Completed Rod12, I wish to inform all of our users Wonder Woman Wiki now has a complete forum for all users. Feel free to introduce a new topic at the watercooler, or vote for your favorite featured article in the new Wonder Woman Wiki forum. Thanks, --Duel44 20:09, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Hey check out my user page, I know its a fake image but I could really see Jessica Biel playing Wonder Woman. Adam Update Hey just thought I'd update you, superman rebirth looks great, i have asked Merrystar via Shazam wiki about a skin, I have boosted aquaman's article count to 200 articles (and did you know tula is meant to return as a black lantern?), am currently trying to get this wiki to 200 articles and then maybe Hawkman before mass editing on Shazam wiki and doing anymore rogues galleries. Adam Nice work mate, and can you see the skin on shazam wiki? I'll do some work to the Hawkman wiki later, try and boost it a bit. - Adam Hey check out my user page. I put up a cast list for a Wonder Woman movie. Let me know what you think. - Adam Lol Denise Richards wasn't terrible in Bond and shes hot ;) and RDJ looks like Dr Psycho and i reckon he would play an amazing villain. I've started GL Sinestro corps but im gonna do it in chunks. - Adam Yeah you can do that. - Adam